Twilight On Chat
by WIERD101
Summary: Okay Twilight characters on chat! Well they get a bit too far, especially Edward. You never know what could happen when in chat with them! Oh well your gonna have to find out? And is Edward really obsessed with witches? Does Edward LIKE eating worms?


__

**This is a new story, hope you likE!**

**Robert Pattinson=In My Dreams **drools****

**OMG the saddest part about Remember Me was that Tyler (AKA Robert Pattinson) died and that I guessed the ending and it made me cry and it breaks my heart thinking that he had to die because even though he was messed up and everything he really was nice and a good person! I Loved Him! Can't believe he died, and all that but I reckon he's still the best character and I feel bad for him because he was soo close to his brother and his brother commited suicide and so did he! Oops I got carried away! :/ sorry for those who haven't watched it Oops! Me got a big mouth :/ Sorry again! -_-**

* * *

Twilight On Chat

Chapter 1:

_Bella: Vampire_Wannabe 18_

_Edward: Forever 17_

_Jasper: Love_Bites 17_

_Alice: Wild_Shopper_

_Emmett: The_Geek's_Hot_Older_Brother 17_

_Rosalie: Sexy_Monkey 17_

_Esme: Cool_Mom_

_Carlisle: Hot_Doctor_

_Vampire_Wannabe 18, Forever 17, Love_Bites 17, and The_Geek's_Hot_Older_Brother 17 has signed in._

Vampire_Wannabe 18: hey, how r u's? Me? I'm good, actually I'm lonely and Charlie's gone fishing so I'm stuck here on my own, and EDWARD won't keep me company because he's banned from setting foot in this house ;) you know what you did wrong :)

Forever 17: I'm good, love. Yes, I do actually know why, but they don't. Why are we even on this? I blame Alice ;)

Vampire_Wannabe 18: I wanna be blamed :( Hmmmmm...oooh Jakey boy is here hahahaha lawl! He's stripping AAAAH! I need a... ...a... ...a EDWARD!

_Forever 17 has logged off to kill the big bad wolf _

The_Geek's_Older_Hot_Brother 17: Dude I gotta watch this hahahaha!

Love_Bites 17: Emmett you idiot she's just lying to get Edward over there!

Vampire_Wannabe 18: Exactly! :D

The_Geek's_Older_Hot_Brother 17: Awwww :( Belly-poo that's not nice :'( But hey at least you got him outta the house, he was annoying the stink outta me!

Vampire_Wannabe 18: Errr... ...Jasper, Emmett you might wanna get over here. Edward's turned into a Phychopathic he's eating my tree :/ and yeah that's right it's my cactus. He's rocking back and fourth, dry-sobbing, and he's got ice cream up his nose? Now this is weird, even for a vampire... ... ...

The_Geek's_Older_Hot_Brother 17: ... ...

Love_Bites 17: ... ... ...

Vampire_Wannabe 18: Wuit with the dots your making me dizzy -Edward

Vampire_Wannabe 18: Sorry Edward thought it'd be funny if he tied me to the bed, whipped me and took over my account. HELP! He's turning into a stripper and a girl? Is this normal? OR is it just hormones?

Love_Bites 17: Damn... ...We gotta video tape this and use it as blackmail! haha

The_Geek's_Older_Hot_Brother 17: That's what I was gonna say! Belly-Boo we're coming to save you! :D

Vampire_Wammabe: HELP! He's thinks he's a witch now and he actually fell out of a tree and ended up with a stick in his ear and it comes out the other side too :/ I'm worried for his sanity.

Love_Bites 17: He has a thing for witches :/ It's creepy... ... ...

The_Geek's_Older_Hot_Brother 17: Belly-Boo We're coming to save you now! For real. Cya in about ten... ...

_The_Geek's_Older_Hot_Brother 17 signed off to save Belly-Boo from Edward's gayness_

_Love_Bites 17 has been disconnected for unknown reasons_

Vampire_Wannabe 18: ... ... ... ...Hmm Edward is really getting on my nerves!

Vampire_Wannabe 18: Bella! Do you want me to bite you for being a nawwty girlE? -Edward

Vampire_Wannabe 18: Oh Gawd! Edward Stop eating worms! Seriously NOT cool -Emmett

_Wild_Shopper 17 has signed on Sexy_Monkey 17 has signed on_

Wild_Shopper 17: Where's Jazzy?

Sexy_Monkey 17: Where's Emmett? ***grumbles about how annoying Emmett is***

Vampire_Wannabe 17: Errrr... ...They're over at my place trying to get Edward to stop stripping, video taping his boy bits with Jasper's camera, stop eating worms and stop him from pretending he's a witch

Sexy_Monkey: ... ... O_O I don't know that boy!

Wild_Shopper 17: And I thought Emmett was bad until Edward had a sugar rush, ate sugar cane and stole all the sugar out of the sugar store in town :/ hmmm I worry about that boy, I do, I do, I do... ... ...

Vampire_Wannabe 17: Alice I'm bored! I can't believe I'm about to ask this! Bu-ut Alice, Rosalie I'm desperate to get outta here. Do you wanna go shopping, I promise I won't complain! I need to get out of here! Eddie boy is driving me CRAZY!

Wild_Shopper 17: Hell yeah!

Sexy_Monkey: Duh! I'm with Alice!

Vampire_Wannabe: Okay cya then!

Everyone, except Bella: Cya!

_Vampire_Wannabe 18, Sexy_Monkey 17, Wild_Shopper 17 have signed off to go shopping as a threesome!_

* * *

**So I know it's not that good but it will get better! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue :/**


End file.
